wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome to the Emma
Welcome To Emma and Lachy Show is a song from The Emma! & Lachy! Show featuring a mashup of songs they'd play at the beginning of every Emma & Lachy show. Songs #Lachy! #Hello, Hello, Welcome to the Lachy Wiggle Show #Emma's Révérence (Instrumental) #Hello, My Name Is Emma #Emma's Theme Lyrics Emma and Lachy: '''Lachy Wiggle '''Lachy: and I've got Curlylocks flying in the air Emma and Lachy: '''Lachy Wiggle '''Lachy: Waving to everyone out there Emma and Lachy: '''Lachy Wiggle Lachy! '''Lachy: Hello, everybody, and welcome to the Emma and Lachy show. My name's Lachy and I was wondering right now. Can you put one hand in the air? Let's all wave hello to each other. Hello, hello, hello, hello Welcome to the Emma and Lachy Wiggle Show G'day, g'day, we're on our way For some adventure and play And today, we're gonna do some singing, we're gonna do some dancing. You might like to join in if you like, sing and dance. Are you ready? Here we go. Singing and dancing is so much fun Here at the Wiggly Show Let's all wave hello Hey! Well, everybody, right now, we're gonna say hello to a girl with a bow in her hair, she wears yellow and black and she wears bows on her shoes. Uh, I've forgotten her name. Can you tell me her name again? Oh, so you're saying the girl with the bow who wears yellow, her name is Gemma. Oh, oh, you're saying her name is not Gemma. Oh, well, what's her name again? Say it really loudly? Oh, so you're saying the girl with the bow who wears yellow, her name is Septemba. Hmm? You're saying her name is not Septemba. Oh dear. Can you say her name one more time really loudly? Are you ready? What's her name? Oh, did you say Emma? You said her name's Emma. Well, here she is, it's Emma. Emma: Hello, My Name is Emma. G'day, me mate, you look great Lots to do, let's investigate Over there, (Hello.), with a bow in her hair (Come on.) Try this with care, put your hands in the air Make a bow while you're there You look absolutely bowtiful. Come on, everyone, clap your hands. Let's have a dance together. Lachy: She's the girl with the bow in her hair. Everybody put your hands in the hair and sing E-M-M-A (Emma!) E-M-M-A! (Emma!) Emma: Come on, try this. Roll and pull your hands nice and high. Yeah, that's it. And you can sign my name with me. Are you ready? Point your pointer finger, that's E, now leap. OK now, three fingers on your palm, M, M, and then point to your thumb. Hey, that's me, Emma. Come on, let's try it again. E-M-M-A, Emma. Come on, clap your hands. Let's have a dance. Here we go. Lachy: She's the girl with the bow in her hair. Everybody put your hands in the hair and sing E-M-M-A (Emma!) E-M-M-A! (Emma!) Song Credits * Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) Category:Songs Category:Lemma songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:Songs Mentioning Wiggles Members Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Songs Focused on Emma Category:Songs Focused on Lachy Category:The Emma! & Lachy! Show Songs Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Songs that Key Change Category:Medley songs